The Forces of Power is Unleased
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Riema Sallin has know Galen Marek from childhood, they were raise by Vader in the ways of the dark force, they soon meet the two their partners in crime, Juno and Antonio (Oc too), they all bond on their adventures and some even find their path from the dark and into the light.
1. The Two Apperntices

**_~The galaxy is on the brink of total darkness. The evil GALACTIC EMPIRE has overthrown the Old Republic and now holds countless worlds in the grip of fear._**

 ** _The Jedi Knights have been all but destroyed. Only a handful have escape imperial forces, disappeared into hiding across the galaxy._**

 ** _The Emperor's spies have located a lone Jedi Knight on the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk. The Sith Lord Darth Vader has been sent to destroy him. . . . ~_**

Vader lands on Kashyyyk as the war of the surface broods, he them walks away from the ship as he passes dead bodies of both trooper and Wookie alike. Then an officer ran up next to him, "Lord Vader? We were ambushed upon arrival, But I have the situation well in. . ." the older officer explains to him. But then felt an invisible force tightly grip his throat, "I have no interest in your failures, commander." Vader tells him as he lift the man into the air, "I am here on a mission of my own." He informs the officer and releases him from the grip, the officer drops on his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

Vader fought his way to the through the Wookies and the refuges and manages to find himself at a council meeting hut. And a hooded Jedi steps down the ramp, "Dark Lord, whatever you want, you won't find it here!" the Jedi tells him.

"You cannot disguise yourself from me. . . Jedi." Vader states, "Turn back!" the Jedi shouts as he pushes them away, but Vader manages to block the attack, the Jedi drew his blade and Vader drew his as a Ti-fighter crashes behind him.

They two forces users fought, but Vader weaken the Jedi, he went to defend himself but Vader, disarms him, making his lightsaber fly out of this hand and across the field, making the Jedi fall onto his back, Then a force picks him up off the ground and throws him at a three, the at the hut flooring, and onto the ground in front of him.

Then as the Jedi wobbles onto his feet and Vader force pushes him back into the hut, Vader then soon after walks to the hut, up the ramp and inside.

The Jedi laid on the floor as Vader enters and he soon raise him off the ground, "I sense someone far more powerful nearby. Where is your master?" Vader demands of him. Raising his lightsaber, "The dark side has clouded your mind. You killed my master long ago." the Jedi reminds him, as he struggles to breath. "Then you will share his fate." Vader tells him, ready to strike, but the blade was pulled out of his hand and landed into the hands of a young boy.

Six years old, no hair, brown eyes and wore a youngling's outfit as the girl, a year younger then him, wore the same thing, had red hair and yellow eyes and was holding a doll close to her chest as she clutches the back of his shirt with her hand, they both look up at Vader.

"Children?" Vader said with surprise, "Run!" the man tells them, but Vader crushes his throat, killing him and let him drop to the ground, the two children look at the dead Jedi in fear and quickly look at Vader.

They both took a step back and the officer from before and storm troopers came running in, "Lord Vader!" the officer states and looks down at the children, the girl cling closer to the boy. The officer stood next to him and signals his men to be ready to fire, the children close their eyes fearing the end, but Vader pulls his lightsaber into his hand.

The children watch in horror as Vader slaughter his own men for them, the boy pulls the girl into his arms and holds her tight in her arms, trying to shield her from the horror. But she still saw the slaughter, after it was all over, Vader stood in front of them.

"Come with me, more will be here soon." Vader warns them, they look up at him and were soon taken to Vader's ship to be caught the ways of the dark side.


	2. Years Later

**_21 years later. . ._**

The two children were now full grown adults, the man in his Assassin outfit and the woman in her Assassin's outfit, kneeling before Lord Vader himself. "You both were weak when I found you. But now, your hatred has become your strength." Vader tells them, they look up at him and bow their heads, "At last, the dark side is your ally." Vader states, some what tapping their shoulder with his lightsaber. "Rise, my apprentices." Vader tells them and they both stood up on their feet;

The man has some hair on his head, hazel eyes, tan skin and goes by the name of Galen Merek and the woman had long dark red hair tied in a braid as a small braid was next to her left ear, has lighter yellow eyes and tan skin, she was name Riema Sallin.

"What is your will, my master?" Galen asks him, both him and Riema bow their heads to him. "Your training is nearly complete. It is time to face your first true test." Vader tells them. "Your spies have located a Jedi." Galen asks him. "Yes. Master Rahm Kota. He is attacking a critical Imperial ship yard. Destroy him and bring me his lightsaber." Vader orders them, "We shall leave at once, Master." Galen tells him, and they both turn away.

"The emperor can not discover you, either of you. Leave no witnesses." Vader tells them, Galen turns and bows at him as Riema just looks over her shoulder. "Kill everyone abroad, Imperials and Kota's men Alike." Vader tells them, Galen wanted to say something, but chokes it down. "As you wish, master." he mumbles and the two Assassins walk out of the bridge.

They both walk into the cargo bay, then Riema heard a low humming, her hand slowly went to her lightsaber as the two stop on their tracks and then obi-won Konobi jumps sown at them, Riema blocks his attack, shoves him away. Then Galen pushes him away with the force, making Obi-won land on his back and Galen gave the finishing blow, Obi-won gasp in shock and was suddenly replace by a drone. "Ah, masters, another excellent duel!" he said with rejoice.

Galen and Riema sigh as they relax, "Proxy. You did take me by surprise, we haven't fought that training program in years." Galen states, as they both sheath their lightsabers and Riema helps Proxy up. "I thought you'd erase it." Riema tells him.

"I hoped that using an older training module would caught you both off guard and allow me to finally kill you." Proxy tells them, as they walk, Riema just smiles at him. "I'm sorry I fail you again." he states, Galen chuckles at him. "I'm sure you'll keep trying." Galen tells him, Riema just giggles.

"Yeah but do me a favor. Don't ambush me anytime-" Galen went to say then suddenly went silent, as he stares ahead. Then he pushes Proxy to the side and pulls Riema along with them, "Proxy!" He said in a low tone.

"Yes. . . why are we whispering?" Proxy asks him, "Gale!" Riema growls at him in a low tone, rubbing the back of her head. "Shh, who are they?" Galen asks him, "Ah, yes your new pilots has finally arrive, master. Accessing Imperial records" Proxy tells him and to the form of a man;

He was two years older then Riema, dark skin, blue eyes, a scar over his right eye, black hair that was tied into a high half ponytail, and had wonderful features.

"Captain Antonio Bandoni, born on Tattoone, where he impressed an Imperial officer with his piloting skills, and was accepted into Imperial Academy." Proxy states, Riema catches her breath as she looks at Antonio.

"He is a talented engineer and decorated combat pilot after hundred battles, he is the most honorable man to service the empire and will serve until his last breath." Proxy said in a deep and soothing voice, Riema felt her heart skip a beat and rubs her neck.

Then Proxy changes his form again into a woman, blond hair all bent up, light blue eyes and peach skin. "Captain Juno Eclipse. Born on Corujag, where she became the youngest ever accepted into Imperial Academy. Decorated combat pilot with over one hundred combat mission." he tells him, as Riema looks up at Galen, who just stares at Juno. "And commanding officer during the bombing of Callos. Hand-picked by Lord Vader to lead his black five squadron, but was later reassigned to a top-secret mission, along with Captain Antonio Bandoni -" Proxy informs him.

"Is there a psychological profile in there too?" A woman asks then, Galen and Proxy turn and saw both Juno and Antonio standing there. Juno had her arms cross as Antonio had his hands on his hips and was wearing his uniform. But only the top half was off and tied at the waist, but he was also wearing a white shirt that cover his rip abs, Riema walks out from the behind the giant crate and stood next to Galen, "Why yes, but it's restricted." Proxy states as he turns back to himself.

"Oh, master, I can tell you they're going to be impossible to reprogram." Proxy whispers to Galen, Riema rolls her eyes as she shook her head. Galen looks at them, "Do either of you know why you're here?" he asks.

"Yes, our orders are clear. We are to keep your ship running and fly you wherever your missions require." Antonio tells them. "Did Vader tell you that he killed our last pilot?" Riema asks them, "No." Juno states and they all start to walk to the ship. "But I can only assure that he gave Lord Vader a good reason. We will not." She states as Proxy copies her moves, making Riema giggle at him. "Will let's hope so. I'm sick of training new pilots." Galen grumbles, "You're always sick of training almost anything, Gale." Riema states.

Galen looks at her and ruffles her hair, "Yeah, I know Rie, I know." he states and pulls his hand away from her head, then he looks at the ship, "What have you done to our ship?" Galen asks of Juno.

"We've took the liberty of upgrading the rouge shadow's senors array." Juno informs him, "Now you'll be able to spy on any suspect ships within the entire system." Antonio states as they walk to the ship, "You are one of Vader's spies?" Juno asks them as Galen, Proxy and Riema walk up the ramp. Galen stops but Proxy and Riema walk up the ramp. He looks down at them, "You don't need to know anything about our missions except where we're going, we need a jump to Nar Shaddaa. Can you handle that?" he informs them, the two captains walk up the ramp.

"Of course." Juno answers him as she walks pass him as Antonio shoves his shoulder into Galen's shoulder and walks on the ship, Galen growls at him, but controls his hate and walk on broad the rouge shadow.

They all took their seats, Juno then starts the ship up and they all took off from the ship that was being build in space. Galen turns his chair and was face Proxy as Riema was seating in her chair, cross-legged. "Proxy, give us the target." Galen asks of him, Proxy stood up from his seat and and took the form of an older man that was a Jedi knight.

"According to Imperial records, master Rahm Kota was a respected general in the clone wars." Proxy states, Juno looks at Galen as Antonio looks at Riema. "You're hunting Jedi." Juno states, he looks at Riema and sighs.

"We bring Darth Vader's enemies to justice. And now so do you two." Galen tells them, "Proxy what else is there to know about Kota?" Riema asks, "Master Kota was a military genius, but felt the clone soldiers were unfit for battle. Instead, he relied on his own militia." Proxy states."So there were no clones in his squad when order 66 was issued..." Antonio states, "And after order 66, he vanished. official Imperial records actually claim he's dead." Proxy states and was in his original form, "Why came out of hiding to attack the Imperial now?" Antonio asks.

"He wants to be found." Galen states as he turns his chair and face forward, proxy took his seat, "Then we're walking into a trap." Juno states, Riema nods at her. "Most likely." she mumbles, Antonio looks at her.

"How many pilots have you lost before Juno and me?" he ask her, she looks at him, "Seven." Galen answers. "Excellent." Juno grumbles, "Coordinates for Nar Shaddaa are lock in. prepare for lightspeed." Juno informs them, and they flew off to Nar Shaddaa.


	3. General Rahm Kota

They enter the Nar Shaddaa system, "There an Imperial warship, General Kota is on board." Riema informs them, "Where?" Galen asks, she stood up and leans against his chair, "He's on the bridge, with a few of the rebels." she informs him, pointing at the bridge.

"Alright, you know what to do?" he asks her, she nods at him, she moves away from as Galen stood up, but as he walks to the hanger. Riema grips his arm and he looks at her, "Kota didn't want to be found by anyone, but by us, he's waiting for us." she warns him, he nods at her.

"Thank you for the warning, Rie." Galen whispers to her and she nods at back him, letting go of his arm and they both walk down to the hanger. Juno informs them of the movement on the ships, Riema thanks her and they were now abroad the star destroyer.

Galen draws his lightsaber as Riema draws both of hers. "Rie, is your com link on?" Galen asks her, she touch her left ear and nods at him, "Alright, now you remember the plan?" he asks again, as they walk, "Kill Rebel and imperial alike, kill Rahm Kota and return his lightsaber to Vader." she answers, he nods and they charge down the hall.

The two Sith killed all the trooper and rebels in their way, using the force and slicing through them to be to the bridge of the ship. Juno and Antonio kept them updated with them on the events going on.

"They're here! Raise the laser gates!" a man orders his men as the Sith walk into the area and were seal into the room with the men. "Shall we, Riema?" Galen asks her, she twirls her lightsabers, "I'm always ready." she tells him, they then attack they rebels, escape the containment field and headed for the lift.

They then enter the top floor, they both walk to the ledge of the upper floor, Master Kota turns and was ready for the attack but then saw Galen and Riema, "Children? Months of attacking Imperial Targets and Vader sends children to fight me?" Kota questions as he lowers his saber. Riema exchange looks with Galen and they both shot down at him, Kota dodges them and jumps up onto the upper deck, Riema and Galen dodges the panels that were torn from their stations, "Riema now!" Galen shouts at her, she nods and they both shot lighting out at him when he jumps down from the ledge and stumble away from them.

The two jump down and were ready for him. "You're stronger than I thought, but I can't let you live. I'll be sure to send back your ashes to Vader." Kota tells them, deactivating his saber, placing it in his holster on back, then uses the force, the two wobble a little in their place and saw that Kota destroyed the glass windows in the room, the Command room starts to break off, Riema stumbles a little as the Command center broke off and started to descend to the planet.

Riema jumps to the side as Galen jumps to the other side, "If I have to got through you to get to Vader, so be it." Kota promises them, Riema jumps at him, shooting electricity t him, he stops it a little, then Riema uses the force and pulls him into the air, then Galen lifts a broken panel and throws it at him, slamming him against the wall, he then fell to the ground, Riema jumps at him, then jumps at the ceiling, slams him into it, then she grips onto a metal wire, swung over and slams him into the ceiling again. Then she lets him go, she let go as well and force slams him into the ground.

Riema then pulls out her lightsabers and finishes the job, but he blocks her attack and they both stood there as Riema glares at him, forcing him to the ground and he lightsabers closer to his face. "Vader thinks he turned you both… But I can sense you future..." he tells her. She glares at him, as Galen stood next to her. "And Vader won't always be your master… I only sense..." he states, then looks at her in shock. "Me?" he answers, she was taken back by that and shoves his lightsaber at his eyes. "Agh!" he shouts in pain, then Galen force him up in the air and throws him out of the broken window. "AAAAGH!" he screams at he plummeted down onto Nar Shadda.

The Two ran over to the broken window and saw Kota was nowhere in sight. The two look around and saw that the whole place was going to fall apart, then they look at each other and then jump out of the window and landed on the Rouge Shadow.

The two then get into ship and walk into the controls port. "Aw Masters, a wonderful mission, if I do say so myself." Proxy praise them, Riema nods at him and stood a seat. She then clips on her lightsabers and pulls out Kota's lightsaber. "Another successful mission and more of Vader's enemies are dead." she mumbles to herself, Juno and Antonio jump to lightspeed.

~8~8~

Vader stood alone on the bridge, looking out at space. He then looks over his shoulder, hearing the door side open, both the assassins walk onto the bridge and kneel before him. "Master Kota is dead?" he asks them. "Yes..." Galen answers. "His lightsaber?" Vader asks them. Riema pulls out the lightsaber and offer it to him, the lightsaber then flew from her hands and into Vader's.

He looks at it and then over his shoulder, "My spies have located another Jedi." he informs them, the two look at him. "Kazdan Paratus is far more powerful than you both." he tells them, then tuns and faces them. "I do not except you to survive. Either of you. But if you destroy him, you'll be one step closer to your destiny." he informs them. "The Emperor." they both said. "Yes. Only together can we defect him." Vader tells them.

"We will not fail you my master." Riema tells him. They both stood up and left the bridge, Vader watches them leave, knowing that they are becoming more stronger in the force.


	4. Kazdan Paratus

In the Rouge Shadow, Juno and Antonio sat at the control, Proxy sat in the chair, as Galen wore a white wrap around his shoulder, big white cuff wraps on his arms with robe. and Riema wore a dark brown wrap around her shoulder, a hood hung behind her head and an extra peace was hanging behind her and reaches to her knees. She wore black leggings with small openings on the sides, a shawl wrap around her waist that hung both in front and behind her legs, with boots up to her kneels and her lightsaber holster at her waist.

"Amazing… it looks just like the Jedi temple on Coruscant." Juno states, Galen smirks a little. "Proxy are you picking up any communications?" Riema asks the droid. "Too many decipher. I can hear thousands of droids, all calling to one another… this is where all droids go to die." he tells her, looking up at her.

"Set down as close to that thing as possible." Riema orders Antonio, "We will do but not many clearings. You will need to approach the temple on foot." he informs her. He nods at the two left the controls.

~8~8~

The two step onto the ramp as they were in mid air, Galen had his hood up with a mask on, Riema had her hood up as well with her mask over her mouth and goggles over her eyes. " _We're returning back to low orbit. Scanners show that you'll need to make it though that large hyperdrive core in front of you. Once on the other side, you should be able to reach the junk temple._ " Antonio informs them. " _Good luck._ " Juno adds. The two jump down and land on one of the broken machinery.

Riema looks at the explosive tank and force push it into the tower, making it shift a little, Galen exchange looks with her and they fan out. Riema found one more and throws it back the tower again, getting an opening inside. The two made their way in. " _Eclipse and Bandoni to Starkiller and Ripper. We are picking up a lot of movement beyond that hyperdrive core._ " Juno warns them as the two fought of Javas.

And after running a long way, they found an opening with a battle going on. "Juno, I'm not sure what we're looking at here… are you picking up anything?" Galen asks her. As they both jump down. " _Just some panic transmissions. The scavengers didn't expect any droid resistance._ " Juno informs them and they fought off the droids.

The Riema uses her powers and lifts up the floor, the two jump onto it, then Galen grips a hold of a droid and slams it into hollow hood, the two then dash forward and into the ship, killing any scavengers in their way. " _How strange, the scavengers aren't picking up any signatures from these droids. It's as if they are powered by..._ " Proxy starts. Riema cuts down a droid. "The force..." she whispers and looks over at Galen.

~8~8~

They make it an open room, where a droid was pulled together but parts of the room and was ready for them. "Well this is going to be fun." Riema mumbles to him. Galen scoffs and they dash at opposite sides of the room.

Galen shots electricity at it, making it stutter, Riema follows in pursuit and it burst into scraps. Galen pants, "See I told you it would be fun." she tells him, he scoffs at her and they ran off down a corridor, coming at sealed door, then the same big droid from before, appears and they both look at each other with smirks on their faces. "Ladies first." he playfully bows. Riema rolls her eyes. "Such the gentlemen." she mumbles them shot out her hands, shooting it with lighting.

It burst and they continued on. "Gale, how is it even possible, to power an entire army of droids with just the force?" Riema asks him as they walks to the door, she pulls her goggles up, her mask down and pulls off her hood. "It is as Lord Vader said; Kazdan Paratus is more powerful than us, and with such a power, he powered these droids to defend him." he states, pulling off his mask and hood and force the doors open. They then ran down the hall. "Do you think we can defeat him?" she asks as they approach the lift and they shot up.

He looks at her, "Is that fear I sense?" he questions her, she scoffs and rolls her eyes at him, "Never mind, I just want him dead, so we can be done with this." she states, placing her hands on her hips. The assassins each the top and walk into the council room. Seeing a small creature. "Kazdan Paratus at last." Galen states as Kazden had the metal arms held him up off his feet and one held his lightsaber. He then turns and face them.

"Don't worry, Masters. I'll defend you from these Sith trash." he states, pointing his lightsaber staff at them, Riema pulls hers lose and activates them. She then jumps back onto a chair that held the skeleton of a Jedi. Kazdan charges at Galen, but then scream in agony as Riema shot him with lighting. She then stops and Kazdan charges at her. "I will defend the Jedi council!" he shouts, then Riema jumps again and lands next to Galen, who had his lightsaber out.

"He's clearly mad." she states, then a junk titan appears. "Help your creator, children." Kazdan states like a mad man, Galen shot lighten at it titian and it burst. Then they both hid behind a pillar as Kazdan was throwing things at them. "Okay, you're right, he is mad." Galen agrees. Then Kazdan jumps into the room and charges at them. The two jumps, avoiding him, "I will defeat him master Yoda." Kazdan mumbles madly, Galen shot lighting at him as Riema follows in pursuit.

They then stop and Kazdan disappeared again. Riema threw up he arms, "Crazed little cretin." she mumbles as another titan forms, but Galen finishes him and they both hid behind the pillar as more objects were thrown at them. And after a short while, Kazdan jumps back into the council room and then Riema jumps out behind him and shot him with more lighting. "You… have..." Kazdan struggles to speak them he throws an object at her, she was ready for it, but Galen jumps in front of her, stopping the object and throws it back at Kazdan, who dodges it and was up on the railing.

Riema looks at him in disbelief. "I had that." she whines. "I know." Galen tells her and jumps at Kazdan, she growls and jumps at her him. Kazhan tries to shoves them back, but the two shoves him even harder and he slams into the other pillar, he shook it off and jumps up higher. They follow after him, he throws constitution at them, but they stop it short and throws it back at them. Kazdan stops it shot on his end and throws it back at them. But against they stop it and throws it right back at Kazdan even harder, he brace himself and was slam right onto the ground.

The assassins jump down and loom over him, he looks up at them, weak and exhausted, "I'm sorry, Master. I felt you again..." he mumbles. -Again?- Riema mumbles to herself, then a light shot out of Kazdan's body, leaving him. Riema and Galen looks at the light, confused and saw it was gone. Riema looks down at Kazdan, seeing him take his last breath and he was gone, she looks at him with sad eyes as Galen mirrored he look, then pulls his communicator. "Juno, we're done here."

The Rogue shadow pulls up, Riema grabs Kazdan saber and they jumps into the open ramp, Riema took one last look and walks onto the ship, the ramp closes and they left the droid bone yard.

~8~8~

Later on the Rogue Shadow, Galen and Riema sat in the cargo bay by themselves as they put their lightsabers back together with the force, Riema's mind wonder back to Kazdan's dying words. " _I'm sorry, masters. I failed you again..._ " he voice rings out in her head. - _What did he mean by again?_ \- she asks herself, as she finishes her lightsabers, a familiar heavy breath filled the room, disrupting her concentration and making her lightsabers fall to the ground, unfinished. Same thing happened to Galen, they look up and saw Lord Vader.

And quickly they bowed to him, "My master. Kazdan Paratus is dead." Galen informs him. "Then there is but one more test." Vader tells them. "We're ready now." Galen protested. "No. you have defeated an old man and an outcast! You must face a true Jedi master." Vader tells him, "Who?" Riema asks him. "Master Shaak Ti. One of the last of the Jedi council. You will need the full power of the dark side defeat her." he informs them, "Yes, my master." Riema answers him, then the transmission ends, Proxy went to fall but the two catch him.


	5. Shaak Ti

The Rogue ship arrives at the planet and the two stood on the ramp in mid-air. Galen was wearing a shoulder pad with straps over his chest, a black wrap around his waist, black lose pants and boots, with gauntlet wrappings around his arms. Riema wore a black chest wrap, that wrap just around her chest, black tight leggings, black boots to her knees, and black arm gauntlets that reach to her shoulders and her hair in a low half ponytail.

" _I'm tacking your location. Just ahead you should find a hollow fungus tower._ " You're need to make your way though it." Juno informs them as they jump down onto the ground and the ship took off. They both walk through the woods. " _Felucians inbound_." Antonio warns them, Galen pulls out his light saber as Riema pulls out one of hers. "I sense them… they're strong in the force." Riema tells him as they cut done Felucians. Then Galen looks up and saw more climbing out of the tree. " _The Felucian seem to be well organized and… powerful than Imperial records would indicate_." Antonio tells them.

"Hmm. A Jedi's hand is at work." Galen states and the two cut though them. The two then ran through the corridor and found themselves in an underground caravan.

They fought through Felucians, getting out then the caravan and back outside and they continued through the woods, coming up on a squadron of Felucians. " _Masters, records indicate that you are approaching the site of a major conflict from the clone wars_." Proxy informs them, Galen drops the captain abyss and they continue on and find the area. Then felt the ground started to shake. " _Masters, scanners indicate creatures… very large creatures… nearing your position._ " Proxy informs them as a large Rancor appears. "Yeah, we notice." Galen tells him.

Then the two look at each other, "Shall we?" he asks her, she smirks. "I thought you never ask." she states, they tuns back to the creature and shot lighting from their hands, at it, draining it quickly of life, they ran long the trail and into a tunnel, dispatching every signal Felucians warrior that stood in their path.

"Sensors are picking up massive life signs ahead. I would advise caution." Juno warns them. As a rancor stood in front of them. Galen shot lighting at it and finishes it off. Riema dashes at the Felucians in their way. She slices off one of the heads as Galen dashes up to her. "You alright?" he asks her, she smirks at him. "What, were you napping?" she asks him, he smirks them another rancor walks up to them. "Be right back." she tells him and dispatch the rancor by herself. " _Bandoni to Ripper. Any sign of the target_?" Antonio asks her. As she finishes off the last of the Felucians. "she is… close, very close. I sense her presence." she answers and headed for the tunnel, Galen follows after her.

~8~8~

The make it outside to the ancient abyss, they both drew they lightsabers and jump behind Shaak Ti who sat there, waiting for them. They both walk up to her

She opens her eyes. "Vader's assassins welcome to the ancient abyss." she greets them, then stood up. "A place of sacrifice, since time immemorial." she tells them and turns and face them, drawing her lightsaber. "Are you prepared to meet your fate?" she questions them, then the two charge at her, avoiding her attacks.

"Surrender Assassins. Is this how you choice to use your gifts?" she questions them, as Riema strikes at her, but the Jedi blocks her attack. "I sense doubt in you, confusion, you didn't choice this life for it was… chosen for you." she states. "Stay out of my head." Riema growl, pulled away and slice at Shaak, which the Jedi dodges and ready herself again. The two jump away and avoid he attack. Felucians appeared and attack at Galen. Riema to help him, but Shaak stood in her way making Riema jump away. "There is still a chance for you, I see that there is still light inside you." Shaak tells her. Riema dashes at her and swung her lightsabers at her, Shaak blocks them.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about me." she growls at the Jedi. She then pulls back and dashes around and at Shaak, who blocks and dodges at of her attacks. Shaak looks at Riema one more time and then jumps over the edge. Riema follows after her and jumps down as well. Galen followed after her and they land in front of Shaak. Then the two shot lighting at her, making her groan in pain. Then toss her into the abyss. "The dark side will not help you win this battle." she tells them, jumping back out and was shot with lighting again.

Then Shaak came at Riema who block her attack, then Riema shoves her over and attacks her, who blocks her attack as well. Then Galen came up behind Riema and thrust his hand out to her, making Shaak fly out and hits one of the tentacles, then fell into the abyss. The two turn to walk away, but sense that Shaak was still alive. She stood on one of the tentacles, let out a banshee well and one of the tentacles tries to smash them. The two dodge with ease then dodge the other one, grabbing onto the first tentacle. They then were raise high into the air, either of them could hang on, their grips failed and they fell and where now being squished but the tentacles. But Galen and Riema force push them away.

They dash out and land onto the ground. Shaak an out and went to strike down Galen, but Riema stood in front of him, blocking her attack, she then shoves the Jedi back and shot her with lighting and after that, she slams her back onto the tentacle. Galen stood up and they both lighting shock the tentacles, the squirm in pain, feeling the lighting through them and then the two stop and the tentacles collapse onto the ground and Shaak hits the ground. Galen and Riema withdrew their lightsabers and walks up to her, Shaak stood in her feet, holding her side and back away from them.

"You are Vader's slaves. But your powers is wasted with him. You could be so much more." she tells them. "You can never convince us to betray our master." Galen tells him. Shaak shook her head, "Poor children, the Sith always betray one another, I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough..." she said and fell into the abyss. Riema ran to the abyss, seeing her fall, then a bright light from before, shot out.

Riema jumps away and covers he eyes from the light, Galen ran next to her and the light dims away and was gone. Riema sighs, then Felucians warriors surround them and they pulls out their lightsabers, the creatures back away and left. Galen follows his saber as Riema place hers away and they left the abyss.

~8~8~

Galen and Riema bowed before Vader, "Our mission is complete, Master." Galen informs Vader. "Then you are ready to stand with me against the emperor. Return to my ship at once, we will at last control the galaxy!" Vader orders them. Galen lifts his head. Then the transmission ended and Proxy went to fall, but the two got up and stops his fall. Riema then pushes him back onto his feet. Proxy then looks at them.

"It seems that you are about to achieve your primary programming, master." Proxy tells them, Riema cast her eyes to the ground, "Yes finally." Galen states and Riema turns and started to leave. "Riema, don't think I haven't sense the cloud of doubt in your mind." Galen tells her, she stops at the door and sighs. "Is this what we… truly want?" she asks him, turning back to him.

"Of course, we've dreamt of this moment all our lives." he tells her, stepping to her. "Is it… what Vader wants us to think, what if he planted that in our heads and made us think that's what we want." she asks him, turning to him. "Why would you think such thoughts?" he asks her, gripping the side of her head. She leans into it, "I don't not know, after Kazdan and Shaak, my thoughts are clouded, what if what Shaak said was true that the Sith betray each other?" she question, letting her fear show, "Will our master… betray us?" she question. Galen looks at her and pulls her into his arm. She grips his shoulders as she press her temple to his shoulder, "I will protect you, I promise you didn't I?" he reminds her, she sniffles and nods her head. Galen pets her hair, "I won't let Lord Vader touch you. You have to stick together no matter what." he tells her, she nods her head and held him grip her tighter, giving her comfort, "What's going to happen?" she whispers to him, he sighs resting his chin on he shoulder. "I don't know but we will be cautious about." he tells her and pulls back looking at her.

She sighs and he grips her shoulder, "It will be alright, okay?" he assures her, Riema nods at him. Then gently grips the sides of her head, smiles at her and press their foreheads together, both closing their eyes. "We'll in this together, dear sister. Now and forever." he whispers. She smiles at him, gently gripping his wrist. "Now and forever." she repeats, they both chuckle, pulling their foreheads away and walk out of the bridge, arms wrap around each others waist.


	6. Betrayal

The Rogue Shadow approach the star destroyer that was in construction. They boarded in the cargo bay and Riema dressed in her formal assassin clothing as both she and Galen walk off the ramp. Galen looks up at her. "You ready?" he asks her, she looks at him, "as ready as I'll ever be." she tells him and they both headed for the door.

Juno, Antonio and Proxy watches them leave. Antonio watches Riema back end and was smack upside the head by Juno. He looks at her, "What?" he ask, with a smirk. Juno rolls her eyes, "You've never changed, still the same playboy when we were the academy." she states and walks back into the ship. He rubs the back of his head and follows her, "Well I can't help it." he states, she turns back to him. "Playing with a girl's heart and smashing in your hands? Yeah sounds like so much fun." she said dryly. "Are you Curious about Master Riema Stallin?" Proxy asks them. The pilots tun to him, "Accessing files." Proxy went up in a light and there stood Riema in his place. "Riema Stallin, raise personally by Lord Vader, train to feel no emotion, no remorse and fought along side Galen Malak, both grew up together. Riema has personally killed an entire fleet crew by herself, both crew and prisoner alike, no witnesses must know of her or Galen existence." Proxy answers then falls back into his original form.

"Why must they stay a secret?" Antonio asks him as they enter the bridge, "I can not tell, I was sworn to secretory." Proxy answers them, Antonio sighs. "Now I'm even more curios about those two." Antonio whines leaning back in his seat. Juno sat down in her seat, "Well we can't be curios now, come on, lets see if anything was damage." she tells him, looking down at the panel.

Antonio sighs, sat up in his chair and looks down at his panel as well, but for some strange odd reason, his mind wonders back to Riema.

~8~8~

Galen and Riema step onto the empty bridge and there stood Vader as he looks out of the window and the two stood next to him. "The Emperor's fleet has arrived." Vader informs them. The two look at him, "You have Lured the emperor to us… when do we strike?" Galen asks him, then Riema a presence behind them. "I did not summon him." Vader answers and all three turn around and saw Emperor Palpotine walks to them.

But then Vader stabs Galen in the back, Riema turns to them and gasp. "His spies have followed you here." Vader tells him and drops Galen to the ground. Riema kneels down behind him, pressing her hand to his wound. He groans, press his hand over hers as she apply pressure. Then Vader bows to Palpotine. "What is thy bidding my master?" Vader asks him. "You have forgotten your place, Lord Vader. By taking this boy and girl as your apprentices." he tells him as they both look up at Vader and he looks down at them. "You have betray me. Now, you will kill him, or I will destroy you all." he orders Vader. Riema help Galen into a kneeling position, pressing her hand to his wound. "Master… we can defeat him together…" Riema tells him as Galen pants and groans in agony.

"Do it now, Lord Vader! Strike them down and prove your loyalty to me!" Palpotine orders him. Vader looks down at them, then with one swift move of his hand the two were thrown around the room like rag dolls. "Yes! Kill them, Lord Vader!" Palpotine shouts with glee as they two were lifted into the air and were thrown right out the window. Palpotine looks at Vader, his glee face was gone and he walks right out of the room, not another word said, just crackled to himself.

~8~8~

Then as the two floated in space, unconscious from the throwing two droids came and retrieve their bodies and brought them back to the ship and taken somewhere secret.

Later in the room, Riema pants and toss her eyes as her eye movement became rabid; she was seeing images flash in her head, some where moving too fast for her to understand and others were too blurred to make out. "Ma… ter… Master… Master!" A voice rang out, Riema flutters her eyes open, seeing a driod's face. "Proxy?" she mumbles. "Ah! Wonderful to see you alive and well master, that means I can still get to kill you." he said with glee. She went to move her arms, but felt metal cuffs on her arms. She looks down and saw she was restrain and that she was given new clothes; a white chest wrap, black tight legging with a shawl at her waist, fingerless sleeve gauntlets that reach to her shoulders, with a white arm wrap on her right arm and gray knee heel boots. "What happen, where am I, how long was I out?" she asks him.

Proxy press a button and the restrains opens, Riema sat up and rubs her arm. "About a month or two, You're a few hours early. The other master is still resting after being put back together, you were still in peace, so instead you were treated." he informs her, Riema looks at him, then swung her legs over and slowly stood on her feet, she then saw her hair was longer, she lifts her hands up and felt her hair; it was in a low half ponytail, two small braids hung in front of her as the ponytail in the back was braid as well.

She grunts as felt pain erupt in her body, Poxy press his hand to her shoulder, she looks at him. "You need to take it easy, you are still recovering from being thrown out into space." he tells her. She exhaled heavily, "I'll be fine… just tell me what happen after I was thrown out into space." she orders him rubbing the back of her neck. "Well Master was put back together, the pilots are still on the ship; in holding cells. Captain Eclipse and Captain Bandoni were accused of treason but Lord Vader himself." he informs her, then Riema's look went dark. "Vader..." she mumbles, making the objects in the room suddenly being crushed. Proxy waited patiently as Riema let off a lot of steam. "you don't plan on rescuing them do you?" he asks her. "No… Yes..." she stumbles, then sighs.

"I don't know… I'm lost right now." she tells him, then looks at him, "But right now I need to get off this ship and back to the Rogue and to fly the ship I will need to pilot to fly it." she states, "A wise point, you will need these." Proxy handed her two lightsabers, she looks at them, took them and place them on her belt, then Proxy walks away. "Remember Master, don't die, the only who is allow to kill you is me." he reminds her, Riema smirks "I know Proxy… I know." she mumbles then laid back down, resting.

~8~8~

After an hour of resting, she heard the alarms went off, Riema opens her eyes and got off the cot. Then walks out to the room and down the hall. Storm troopers appeared in the hall and pointed their blasters at her, but Riema shot her hand out, making them fly back and slam at the wall. She then makes a left and walks into another hall.

Then found a Lieutenant, she electrifies his squad, leaving only him alive, he ready his blaster, but she flicks her wrist making his gun leaving his hand and was lifted in the air, he gags feeling his throat being crushed. "Captain Antonio Bandoni, where is he?" she growls at him. "I will not answer." he gags, "I'm not giving you must of a choice here; either you tell me where he is or I'll rip your throat out. Your choice." she offers him. He glares at her, "23rd floor… holding cell… B." he answers. "And what floor are we on?" she asks him, "22st." he answers her. She smirks a little at him, "Thank you." she said crushing his throat and toss him to the side. She then walks down the hall and right into the lift, going to the next floor, the door then open but as she walks out of the lift, the ship shook suddenly making her stumble off balance a little.

" _Alert! Ship navigation malfunctioned! Alert! Ship navigation malfunctioned!_ " the Ship's intercom warns. Riema rolls her eyes and started to run. "Proxy, what did you do?!" she shouts over the comm-link as she cuts through spaudrans of storm troopers. " _I've set the empirical on a collision course with a near by star._ " he answers her. "You what?" she questions him taking a right. " _It seemed like the quickest way to wipe out any witnesses. Lord Vader wouldn't want anyone to know about your existence._ " he tells her. Riema stood in the center of the room when storm troopers circled around her. "Give up Jedi scum!" one of them orders her. The whole room shook; objects were smash and the men were slam against the wall.

"I have no loyalty to Vader, he lost them, the minute he toss me and Galen out into space." she growls, slowly walking out of the room. " _Well master you should know it was Lord Vader himself that make sure of your recovery._ " Proxy informs her. "I don't care Proxy he just wants to use me as a weapon to kill the emperor." she states. " _Understood master._ " Proxy states. Riema walks up to the heavy blast doors and forces it open. " _All escape pods have been jettissoned. Empty. Uh… await… um… further orders_." the captain orders. Riema cuts down another spaud.

"Let me guess, you launch the pods." she asks Proxy. " _Why of course master, it pays to be thorough_." he tells her, she rolls her eyes as she giggles. Then kills a heavy trooper, when they almost cut though the door. " _Master hurry, we are rapidly approaching the sun._ " Proxy warns her, she nods and forces the door open, she enter the cell and saw a force field with the pilot on the other side, "Antonio!" she shouts, running to him.

"The traitor dies with the rest of us. Don't let her reach him!" a man shouted out orders, Riema glares at him. Then pulls all of her powers to her, making her float in mid-air, then as the started to surround her, then with a strong pulse she turned all of the troopers into ash. Then lands in a curch position, growling as she slowly lifts her head and saw the Lieutenants on the other side, she lifts her arms and jerks them back, making the Lieutenants fly forward and desinagate against the shield, she place her lightsabers away, jumps down and lifts the generators, making the shield go down. She then jumps up and ran to him.

Antonio fell to the ground. Riema kneels down beside him, then pulls his upper half off the ground and held him firmly. He walks up feeling her hand on his cheek, "Vader said you were dead… but you came back..." he states, gently grips her wrist. Riema pulls her hand away, grips his arm, swung it over her shoulder and helps him to his feet. "I've been branded a traitor to the empire… both Juno and I..." he informs her. She looks at him, "It doesn't matter, I don't care about any of that. I'm leaving the empire behind." she tells him and they started to walk out of the holding cell.

~8~8~

As the ship went to the star the Rogue got out just in time as the ship collided with the star and the Rogue jumps to light-speed.

~8~8~

Juno, Galen and Proxy were in the control room as the two entered. Galen turns around got out of the seat. "Riema, are you alright?" he asks her, placing his hand on her arm, she stood and place her hand over his. "I'm fine, you should know, it will take more than a few trooper to kill me." she tells him, Antonio sat down next to Juno. He nods at her and they both check the scans. "You didn't go crazy on them, did you?" he asks her, Riema stare into space. Then Galen shoves her a little. "Reima Sallin!" he exclaims to her, she looks at him with a smile. "What, they were going to die anyway and I was really piss off." she tells him.

"Haha, will let not go on a killing spree, alright?" he asks her, she sighs and nods her head. "Yeah okay, no killing sprees." she agrees. Galen nods at her and they both walk up to their pilots. "No signs of any pursuits. We're already light years away from Imperials forces." Juno informs them. The two notices their grim looks. "Then what's wrong?" Galen asks them. The pilots then looks at each others and sighs. "We have an entire galaxy in front of us. And yet, for the first time in our lives, either of us don't know where to go..." Antonio answers. Riema place her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I hope you have a plan." Antonio asks her, she looks over at Galen.

"We need to rally the emperor's enemies. And Riema and I need to find someone who can teach us things that Vader couldn't..." Galen answers, the three look at him. "Sound like we're still hunting Jedi." Juno jokes. "Seconded." Antonio agrees. "And I think I might know- we might know one that's still alive." Galen jesters to him and Riema, she moves her hand off of Antonio's shoulder, stood up straight and looks at him. "You think he survive that fall?" she asks him. "Yes I do." he answers her.

"General Kota?" Juno asks, Galen nods at her. "Yes, we've fought with him, he said he's was part of our future. Lets hope he's right. Head to Nar Shaddaa." he orders, the pilots punch in the coordinate and they jump to light-speed.


	7. First Step

The ex-assassins walk into a cartina on Cloud City, seeing little pig people walk about, other species enjoying their time with R2 units serving their drinks; Galen wore a black suit as Riema wore a two black peace. Black wrap with shoulder pads that sat on her shoulders, black long fingerless gloves that stretch to her shoulders, black tight leather pants with a torn black shawl that sat in front of her legs and behind them, wore black knee high heel and her belt sat slated on her hips with her lightsabers on their hooks and her hair was styled in a high ponytail with small braids in it, two small braids hang out on her chest form behind her ears.

One of them bumps to Riema asks they look around, then saw the Jedi laying his head on a table, by himself with bottle next to him. They walks over to him the people move out if their way. Galen then kicks at the table, making Kota stumble a little, feeling for his drink. "General Kota?" Riema asks of him. "I paid for this table. So whoever you are, get lost." he slurs over his words.

"We've track you across the galaxy, form Nar Shaddaa to Ziost..." Galen starts. "Who are you? A Bounty Hunter?" he chuckles, Galen sighs and looks at Riema for support. "Not exactly, but I think we can help each other out, Jedi." she tells him. "I'm no Jedi now. Not since… this." he jesters to his eyes that were bandage wrap. "We don't need your eyes, just your mind. And everything you know about fighting the empire." Riema adds, Kota chuckles.

"Nobody fight the empire and wins, sweetheart." Kota informs her, Riema sighs then rubs her brow. "Brother." she states hearing troopers. "You'd better hope you're wrong about that General." Galen tells him, as Storm trooper walk into the cantina. "They're over there! Stop right there!" one orders. The two pull out their sabers and ready themselves. "Antonio, we're going to need pick up outside the vapor room. Right. Now." she orders dashing around the room.

" _We're on our way._ " he tells her, and the three ran to the Vapor with Kota behind them. The General laughs, "This is crazy… a blind man, a fool and a little girl, against the empire..." he laughs, Riema rolls her eyes at him and they continued on.

~8~8~

They make it outside and an imperial ship touches down, a squad of storm troopers walk down the ramp and files out then behind them was a man in black armor. "Aw great, a shadow guard." Riema groans, "You take the troopers I take the guard?" he asks her, she looks at him. "Sure why the hell not?" she agrees and the troopers charge at her.

As Galen dashes at the guard and Riema dashes at the troopers. Riema dances as she cuts down the troopers, as she finishes off the last one, she dashes behind the guard and stabs him in the back. He gags in shock and fall forward. "I had that." Galen tells her, as she place her lightsaber away. "I know, but you took too long." she tells him with a smirk. Galen rolls his eyes. Then Kota ran up to them, "It's a fool's errand you two. The emperor's army is infinite, you'll eventually be killed or worse." he states, stumbling over a dead trooper's foot as the two tun and look at him. "And nothing will change that." he tells them.

Riema and Galen look at him, not even an inch convince, "But wouldn't you rather died on your feet than drown in some cantina?" Riema asks him. He turns to her, "I don't know. But I do have a contact in the senate who could use your lightsabers." he informs them, Riema sighs at him, "We'll take it." she tells him. Kota nods, "Good, now, where's your ship?" he asks them. He turns hearing the Rogue hover close to them.

~8~8~

Later on, Riema came back from her room, wearing a black short vest, two thick straps in front a red chest wrap, black leather tights, dark brown knee high heels, a black fingerless long stiff cloth gloves on her arms with cuffs on her wrists, her she woe two belts that sat slated on her hips with her lightsabers above her back ended and her hair in a low ponytail with two small braids that hung on her chest from behind her ears.

She walks into the control room, seeing Juno and Antonio in the two front seats, Galen sat behind Juno as Kota was snoring behind Antonio. She sighs then walks up to Antonio, kicking Kota's leg in the process, waking up. "Don't get to comfortable General, you're almost there." she tells him. Standing behind Antonio, "I was starting to think you die in your sleep." she adds, Kota just groans a little. "I was starting to wish I had." he moans, Galen rolls his eyes, stood up and next to Riema. "We've reach Kashyyyk. I still think this mission is too dangerous. The planet is completely controlled by the empire." Juno warns them.

"Then lets hope Kota's contact is reliable..." Riema adds as Kota falls back into in seat, "I trust him. He smuggled me onto cloud city, he's an old friend to the Jedi order. But all you need to know is that there's something very valuable to him down there. You two get it, and maybe he'll agree to help you fight against the Empire." he informs them, the four turn to him. "Get what?" Galen questions him. "Patience, boy." Kota tells him, Riema bite her lip, holding back a laugh then turns back to Antonio. "Have we been spotted?" she asks him, he and Juno tuns back to the controls as Galen tuns back at well.

"No. the cloaking device is fully functional." he answers her, "Then take us down." she tells him and the Rogue headed into the atmosphere.


	8. Kashyyyk

The ship hovers over a hill, overlooking the sepertate base, the two jump down and land on the ground. "What are we looking for, General?" Galen asks him as the ship left. " _You'll know when you see it._ " Kota answers him. Galen growls at little at him. Riema walks up to him and pads his shoulder. "There, there." she comforts him.

Galen sighs and looks at her. "I'm lucky to have a sister like you." he states, Riema smiles at him. "You be dead a long, long time ago without me around." she states, pad his chest and walks off. "Yep so lucky." he states and follows after her. "Always and forever." Riema mumbles to herself and the two wonder through the ruin world of Kashyyyk.

~8~8~

They wonder through the burnt woods, killing troopers, passing destroy huts that were once homes and freeing Wookie slaves. But then the came to an old hut that look to still be in one peace, Riema walks up to it and gently guides her fingers along the flag with a symbol on it, "Riema?" Galen asks her.

"I… know this place..." she states, looking inside the hut and walks inside. Galen looks at the flag, "Kota… I think… Riema found something..." Galen informs him. " _What?_ " Kota asks. Galen looks at Riema as she looks around then walks back to Galen and pulls out her comm-link. "Just some old hut but… the feeling around it, it… feels familiar. I feel..." she states, placing her hand over her heart. "I feel great darkness here. And sadness." she answers. Galen steps towards her placing his arm around her shoulders. " _Turn away. Get on with the mission, there are some things that you both aren't ready to face._ " he orders them as Riema looks in the hut.

"What's inside?" Riema asks him, " _How should I know? My link to the force has been cut. But if you go inside, you'll whatever's in there alone._ " Kota tells her, Riema looks at Galen. He looks down at her, then moves his arm from her shoulder and grips her hand, nodding at her. They both turn off their comm-links place them away and step inside. Riema looks around, seeing images flash in her head; **_in the same hut her and Galen were in, a little girl with red hair and golden eyes was running around, holding her doll close to her._**

 ** _A old man picks her up, she giggles at him as he kisses her neck, she then wraps her small arms around his neck, hugging him, he chuckles at her holding her in his arm, then a boy tugs at the man tunic, the man looks down and saw the boy also wanted up, the man place the girl on hip and picks the boy up and place him on his other hip, the three were happy, filled with so much joy._**

Then she was pulled from the vision, feeling Galen pulled her behind him and with his lightsaber out ready for the person who slowly approach them; it was an old man, wearing his old over his head and his hands folded behind his back. But Riema felt familiar with him, Galen place his lightsaber away and Riema moves out form behind Galen and stood in front of her brother.

The ghost looks at them, " _I never wanted this for you, I never wanted any of this for either of you… I'm sorry, my children._ " he tells them, Riema was taken back, then felt his cold hand touch her cheek as a tear streams down her face than through his hand, then he pulled his hand away from her and returns to the shadows, fading away. "Wait! Father! No!' Galen steps next to Riema and reaches out for their father, but he was gone.

All that was left was the echos off his boots hitting the ground. Riema covers her mouth, then her whole face, feeling it become hot and tears stream down her face, Galen looks at her, then pulls her tight in her arms. Letting her cry in his shoulder, hearing her cry, only made him grip tighter. Riema cried to her heart's content.

~8~8~

They left the hut and ran into an open area, both had their lightsabers out, cutting down storm troopers. " _Antonio to Ripper. Are you alright? We lost contact with you and Starkiller for a moment..._ " Antonio tells Riema, "I'm… fine." she crakes a little, then pulls herself together. "I'm fine Antonio. Just a little turn around at the moment." she tells him, trying to put on a brave face.

" _Well, Juno and I are picking up a major imperial facility right in front of you. Whatever you're looking for is likely to be inside..._ " he tells her as they saw troopers touching the burnt woods. "Understood." she answers him. Then dashes forward and cuts them down, Galen dashes next to her. But they both look over and saw a walker with an upgrade.

"You've got to be kidding me..." she mumbles to herself, "I got the troopers." she tells him, Galen nods, "Alright, I'll get the walker and the front door." he tells her and they both dash into action. She cuts down the troopers as Galen shot the walker with lighting then uses the force and opens the door. He walks in and saw most of the troopers dead. "About time up got in." Riema appears out of nowhere. He looks at her, seeing at there was not one drop of blood on her, "Wow, I have expected all of them to be in… you know shreds." he tells her, she shrugs, then then heard on groan a bit, Riema flicks out her making a rock fly out and hit in him in the face, he moan and was out again.

Galen nods at her, "Impressive." he states, "Thank you. Come on, lets moves." she tells him and they ran inside, dispatch whoever got in their way. " _Masters, imperial records indicate you are in the personal quarters of captain Ozzik Sturn. Disciplinary reports show that he was re-assigned to Kashyyyk due to his extracurricular activates._ " Proxy tells them.

"Great, I hate the man already." Riema mumbles and they both open the doors and walks in, there at the window stood a woman with an R2 droid. She heard the two walk in. "I should of the emperor would send assassins. It's a coward's tactic." she tells them, Galen looks at Riema and his younger sister took the lead. "We do not serve the emperor, we're here with Master Kota-" she starts, then the woman turns around. "Master Kota is dead. Killed above Nar Shaddaa. My father-" the woman starts. "You father?" Galen asks as Riema now gets it.

"He's Kota's contact… how long as your father been feeding Kota information about imperial targets?" she asks the princess. "How did you know?" the princess asks Riema. "Because Master Kota survived. And he was sent to find you. Lets go." Galen tells her. "I can not leave while this planet is still enslaved. If you two truly are Jedi, then you will destroy." she points that the platform far out in front of them. "Once that sky hook is complete, the empire will shuttling wookie slaves into space. Entire villages will be taken off-world in a matter of days." she informs them.

"The Empire will just rebuild it." Galen tells her, "Eventually, maybe. But you will give the wookies a chance to disappear." she tell them. "What is needed to be done?" Riema asks her. The princess looks at her then points at the lift behind them. "You can take that lift down to the forest. It will be crawling with imperials." she tells them, Galen nods and Riema tuns back to the princess. "What about you?" she asks her. "Is there still an imperial transport on the landing platform?" she asks her. "Yes, but I think the pilot is dead." Riema informs her, the princess steps forward where their shoulders were touching. "And what makes you think I need a pilot?" she questions and walks off.

Riema smiles at herself and they both watch her walk off, "She pretty cocky for a princess." Galen states, "She reminds me of you, you were also cocky too." Riema states, then walks to the lift. Galen looks at her. "Were Cocky?" Galen questions walking up to her. "Oh, my mistake, you still are." she corrects. Galen smirks and shoves her shoulder a bit, she laughs. The lift opens, the two step inside and the doors close.

~8~8~

Galen and Riema ran through the hills, lightsabers drawn. "Juno, I found what we were looking for." Galen said over the comm-link. " _Excellent, I can be at the drop off point in-_ " she starts. "Not just yet, we need to disable the Sky hook before we leave." Riema said over the comm-link. "Be careful, Antonio is picking imperial chatter. You've got snipers in the nest above you above you." Juno warns them. "Well do, thanks Juno." Riema states and Galen took out the snipers.

"Show off." Riema shouts out, beheading the shadow guard. They then ran inside and a force shield went up, Galen jerks out the big cable, " _Attention, intruders! This is Captain Ozzik Sturn, and you, my friends are in violation of quite a few imperial codes…_ " he tells them as they ran through the halls. " _But I'm guessing you don't care. I should like to arrange a personal meeting… if you're game…_ " he tells him over the com. "Wow, I hate him even more." Riema mumbles. " _Captain Sturn? Be careful, Strun's a madman. I'm surprise they gave him another command post after that nasty business on Malastare._ " Kota informs them.

"Give us the history lessons later, General." Galen tells him as they dash through the halls, they take down the last of the force shields along with the heavy troopers and they arrive outside, at the sky hook and saw how big it really was. "Umm… guys we're going to need a little help here." Riema states. " _Just a moment… Proxy is accessing the schematics now..._ " Antonio tells her.

Then the two fought off storm troopers, " _Masters, if you can disrupt that tractor beam, the shockwave might be enough to destroy the sky hook. I would start destroying the traction hooks. But I should warn you, it will be… violent._ " Proxy warns the two. "You take the left and I take the right?" Galen asks her, "Bet I finish before you?" she challenges him. "You're one." he accepts and they dashes to the sides, killing the troopers and destroying the Traction hooks.

" _Well, now, this is a surprise… two Jedi. I always hoped I'd to be able to hunt one of your kind._ " Strun states, "Then what are you waiting for, Captain, I'm right here." Riema growl at him, destroying the third traction hook. "Nice work." Kota states, "That's it! Just a few more master." Proxy tells her. Galen get the next one, then the ground started to shake. " _Are you ready Jedi? I'm tired of hunting these filthy wookies._ " Strun states, the two force users look at each other and ready themselves.

~8~8~

Galen and Riema dash from sides to sides, crossing each other. Then Galen jumps up, Riema follows in pursuit and the two threw lighting bolts at him. " _Wait, lets be civili- AGH!_ " Strun shouts for mercy but Galen destroys the guns as Riema lands on her feet and dashes at the legs, slicing at the weak points. Galen then jumps away as Riema was away from the walker and he throw a force wave at him, knocking the walker down on the ground.

Galen lands next to Riema, they look at each other and finishes the job. The last three of the traction hook were destroy. And the two look up seeing the beam light burst. She looks around seeing the wookies cheer with rejoice, the two then turn and left.

~8~8~

Back on the Rogue, Galen walks into the communications room where Kota was waiting for him. Riema follows after him, "Who was she?" Galen demands of him. Kota looks over his shoulder at him. "Princess Leia Organa. Her father is Bail Organa. My contact in the senate." Kota informs them. "I want to talk to him." Galen states impatiently, "You can't." Kota tells them. "We just rescued his daughter on a planet that was overrun Stormtroopers!" Galen snaps.

"You can't talk to him, because I can't find him. He's gone missing, boy!" Kota snaps at Galen, turning and face Galen, Riema rolls her eyes, then stood between them, press her hands to their chest and pushes them apart. "What? When?" Galen asks in a confused tone. "Bail tried to recruit me to rescue Princess Leia. I refused, and he went in search of another Jedi… Master Shaak Ti." Kota informs them.

Riema looks over at Galen, seeing his reaction similar to hers. "I told him it was too dangerous, but the fool went anyway, alone… and vanished as soon as he landed on..." he starts. "Felucia." Riema and Galen said at the same time, then they look at Kota, who was surprise that the two even know that. Galen took a step back, hand hovering over his saber, but Riema place her hand on his shoulder, he looks at her and shook her head. He sighs and they both look at Kota. "The force is strong in you, young ones, to be able to sense my thoughts." he states.

Galen looks at Riema who shrugs and waves her hand, saying to just go with it, he then looks back at Kota. "You're just easy to read, old man." Galen tells him. "Then you two should already know our next mission: we're going to Feluica to rescue senator Organa."


	9. Bail Organa

The Rogue arrives at Feluica, it hovers over a hill, the ramp opens and the two jump down, land on a tree, slides down it and lands in a very shallow swamp. There sat a man in royal robes, leaning against a log; Riema wore a white two peace; a white chest wrap, black leggings with little triangular holes on the side, knee-high heeled boots, white bandages wrap around her arms to her shoulders with extra hanging from the top and bottom, a white shawl wrap around her waist, with two belt and her lightsabers hung from them and her hair was lay down, her bangs were pulled back and a braid in the back.

The two walk up to him, Riema lean down, pulls out a water jug and gave it to him. He looks at it, then at her, Riema smiles at him and nods, assure that the water was healthy. And so he took it from her drank form it. "Senator, Master Kota has sent us to rescue you." she informs him after he gave the water back to her. Galen then lean down on the other side of Bail. The Senator chuckles, "I knew he couldn't stay out of the fight for long, I'd thought he be angry with me for ignoring his advice..." Bail states as Riema works at the cuffs. Riema giggles a little as Galen chuckles. "Oh, he's angry. But I think he want to be able to yell at you in person." Galen tells him as Riema got the cuffs off. Then the heard a bellow in the distance. "Hurry, Shaak Ti's apprentice has gone mad..." Bail warns them as Riema pulls his arm over her shoulders. "This whole planet has gone insane..." she states, helping Bail to his feet and he kindly took his arm back as Galen stood up. "Oh we're not crazy…" Maris states, the two turn, drawing their lightsabers, standing in front of Organa. Maris walks out of the shadows, twirling her red lightsabers. "We've just embrace the power of the dark side." she tells them.

"Stand aside, girl. Don't make me hurt you." Galen warns her, as Riema slowly moves to the side, with Organa behind her. Maris just giggles. "You won't, he won't let you." she tells him, stepping to the side. "Senator go hide." Riema orders, Bail nods and ran off. The two ready themselves for the creature, "Great, a bull rancor." Riema mumbles and they both fired lighting at it. Then Riema spotted Maris running at her brother, Maris swung her lightsaber at him, but Riema dashes in front of Galen and deflected her lightsaber. Maris growls at her as galen took on the Rancor. Riema took her stance, then flicks two of her fingers at herself.

Maris charges at her, the they fought; Galen finishes the Bull Rancor and jumps down the torn hole, Riema did a huge jump, landing inside the crater, next to Galen as Maris jumps in as well. She glares at the two, then charges at them.

Maris uses her invisibility to try and get the upper hand, but Riema and Galen could sense her presence, and they took her down.

"Okay, you win. The Senator is yours. There's no need for you to kill me now." Maris states as she jumps herself up. Riema dashes at her, holding her blue lightsaber at the girl's throat as Riema saddles her, "You are a slave to the dark side now. We're going the Galaxy a favor by riding of you." Riema informs her, tears well up in Maris's eyes. "It's not my fault. Shaak Ti abandon me here… this planet is evil. It corrupted me. But you… you can save me. Just let me get away from here." she tells Riema. But the ex-assassin held her blade even closer to the girl's throat. "Just let me go, and I'll turn my back on the dark side." she beg Riema.

"And how do I know you won't turn back to the dark side and kill innocents?" Riema questions her, "You don't." Maris informs her. Riema drew her other saber and both were at Maris's neck. Galen to a step forward "Swear. Swear you'll never turn back to the dark side, swear to never to harm or endanger an innocent, Swear it." Riema orders her, Maris nods. "I swear, I swear I will never harm or endanger anyone, I swear." Maris states. "Good, you swore, but if you break the promise..." Riema leans in real close to her. "I. Will. Come. After. You." Riema promises.

Maris nods at her, Riema then withdrew her sabers and got off Maris, she gets up on her feet and took off running. Organa walks up to them, rubbing his wrist. "That one… she reminds me too much of another young Jedi who turned to the dark side." he tells them, Galen and Riema looks a him. "You shouldn't have let her go free." Organa tells Riema. "She's not free, she'll never be free, she'll carry the memories of what she's done here… Forever…" Riema tells him, he looks at her then the three look over where Maris ran off.


	10. Second Step

Later on the three meet up with Kota, "Open rebellion is too dangerous, Master Kota. I know I owe you my live, but…" Organa states. "You don't owe me anything. I told you on cloud city that I can't help you, not since I lost my sight." Kota informs them. But then justers to the siblings. "They're the real heroes and it's their rebellion. Join us because they're asking you to." Kota states. "You two are the first to really fight the Empire. We're not going to prepare for war yet. We need weapons and starships, and people with the courage to use them. I don't know how many others will stand with us…" Bail states.

"But surely you know some who will." Riema asks him. "Well, yes, there are other Senators who have spoken against the Emperor. But they will be hard to convince." he tells her, "We just need to show them that the Empire is vulnerable." Kota answers. "Let me meditate on that. I'm sure I can find the right target." Galen states, Riema raise her eye brow at him, "In the meantime, Senator, gather you friends. We'e going to need all the help we can get." Galen orders, shaking Bail's hand, then the Senator walks to his shuttle.

~8~8~

Riema wonders through the ship, trying to find Galen, but then heard voices; Galen and an unwelcome one. She wonders to the room with a door crack open, she peeks in and cover her mouth and shock; Galen was kneeling before Lord Vader, the she felt a hand on her shoulder, she moves her hand away, seeing Juno and Antonio next to her, they understood her shock look and the three peek inside. But when Galen spoke he was unsure of himself.

But then the conversation was over, Vader became Proxy. "I hate being..." Proxy mumbles, rubbing the back of his head. "I think he too." Galen mumbles, then the three step in. Proxy notices them. "Master..." states, then Galen sighs. "Juno… Antonio… Riema…" he mumbles and turns around seeing then standing there, not happy at all. "Antonio and I came to find where you wanted to go next. But it looks like you already been told." Juno states, as Antonio held Riema's shoulder, comforting her.

"Juno this isn't what it looks like..." Galen tries to explain to her, but she shoves his hand away, "Of course it is! You're still loyal to Lord Vader. After he branded me and Antonio traitors and he tried to kill you and Riema; but you're still his… his…" she tries to find the right words for it. "His slave." Riema states, tears streaming down her face. Galen hung his head in shame. "Then why did you defy Vader to rescue me?" Juno asks him. "I needed someone to fly the ship." he tells her. "We both know that's not true. My being here has never been about my piloting." she tells him, placing her hands on her hips. "Sometime soon, you will decide the fate of the rebellion, not your master. And when you have that moment, just remember that we were force to leave behind everything we've known. So please, don't make us leave another life behind." Antonio tells him. Then he lets go of Riema's shoulders then he and Juno left, leaving the three alone. "I'll… just… leave now…" Proxy states, feeling the tension in the room. Now Riema and Galen were left in the room.

She laugh bitterly to herself, "After everything we went through, the horrible thing Vader made us do." she starts, Galen looks at her, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Then we were betrayed by the one person we trusted. And now… you're still serving him after what we now accomplished, all the good we are doing… why?" she asks him as her voice broke. Galen looks at her and shame. Then enwraps her in his arms. Holding her tightly. Riema grips the back of his shirt, clutching it in her fist as she bury her face into his shoulder. "What happened to sticking together, always and forever?" she questions in through her choking voice and tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he mumbles to her, "Why… why…" she cries. Galen hated himself even more, knowing he was the one who made his little sister cry.


End file.
